


Soon

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse would soon be broken. Gold could feel it in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Part eleven of the series

**Soon**

  
  
The curse would soon be broken. Gold could feel it. The air felt heavy with it, with the anticipation of change. Pretty soon, all the residents of Storybrooke, Maine will remember who they were and they will reclaim their happy endings.  
  
But more importantly, soon everyone will remember who Gold was. Had been. No, was still.  
  
Rumplestiltskin.  
  
And they will all agree, of this Gold was sure, that the evil Rumplestiltskin cannot be allowed to go free. And they will come for him and use everything in their power to imprison him again. And it won't matter how many favors Gold still has, it won't matter that his deals were legal (well, most of them). He'll be locked up again, perhaps in that lovely secret ward in the hospital, pumped so full of drugs he won't know his ass from his elbow.  
  
Then again, if his plan worked and Emma did as well as her father, Gold would have his magic back. And he wouldn't let himself be captured again. At least not without a good fight.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts, Trinket?”  
  
Gold blinked, then shook his head slightly. “Just thinking.”  
  
“About me, I hope.”  
  
Yes, maybe Gold should think about him. Dr. Archibald Hopper. Archie. When the curse breaks, he will be once again Jiminy Cricket, the embodiment of conscience. Then he will leave. He will leave and take Pongo with him.  
  
But it's fine. Gold had known all along this would end, that their little arrangement would one day run its course. He had allowed it nonetheless. Perhaps he had been spoiling himself, indulging in that much human contact. Indulging in that much affection.  
  
Perhaps once more wouldn't hurt. One for the road, so to speak.  
  
Gold reached out and grabbed Archie's belt buckle, using it to pull the man close.  
  
“Trinket?”  
  
Gold took off the therapist's glasses, then kissed him, easily slipping his tongue between surprised lips. A moment passed, and Archie answered in kind, wrapping his arms around his lover and pressing them closer together.  
  
When they broke apart, he nuzzled Gold's cheek. “You said not in your shop.”  
  
The pawnbroker stared at him for a moment, then smiled softly. “I changed my mind.”  
  
“Well, how much did you change it?”  
  
Gold licked his upper lip slowly. “Go flip the Open sign and lock the door. I still have that lube you brought over once.”  
  
Archie released him, then hurried to the door, doing as instructed. When he got back, Gold had already taken the lube out of his little box of secrets hidden under the counter. As Archie watched, the pawnbroker lowered himself to the floor and started taking off his clothes.  
  
“Really?” Archie asked, staring at him like a kid at a ton of candy – half disbelieving, half happiest-man-alive.  
  
“I figured indulging your odd kinks once in a while can't hurt.” Gold said lightly, running a palm across his naked chest.  
  
“I also have a costume kink.” Archie pointed out, shucking off his pants and shrugging off his shirt. “And a role-play kink.”  
  
“Fine.” The pawnbroker slipped his pants off and spread his legs. “You can be the valiant hero and I'll be the evil imp.”  
  
“... I was thinking more along the lines of naughty teacher, but okay.”  
  
“Just be quiet and do me already.” Gold demanded, closing his eyes.  
  
Archie obeyed, and started caressing him, tracing his hands across the older man's chest, stomach, groin.  
  
Oh, how Gold will miss this. Being touched by Archie, warm hands on his skin. Touching the redhead in return, getting him hard, making him gasp and moan. He will miss the kisses, he will miss the hugs, he will miss the fingers on him, in him. He will miss it all. He will even miss that stupid nickname.  
  
But most of all, he will miss the smiles and how eager Archie always is to spend time with him. The only other person who had been happy to be with him was Bae. But Bae was gone and Archie would soon follow in his footsteps.  
  
“Love you.” Archie whispered in his ear, thrusting into him. “Love you so much, Trinket.”  
  
Gold swallowed heavily and wrapped his arms around Archie, pulling him close.  
  
No, Archie wouldn't leave. But Jiminy would. Jiminy was one of the good guys, the heroes. He would never love a monster. Jiminy would never love Rumplestiltskin.  
  
But for now, Archie still loved him. So Gold held onto him tightly and tried to voicelessly say goodbye.  
  
*~*  
  
The very next day, Henry ate the apple turnover, and Emma finally believed.


End file.
